Are You Me?
by yellow-string193
Summary: Songfic to Flyleaf "All Around Me" RokuSora and one-sided RikuSora


Are You Me

Are You Me?

Summary: Songfic to Flyleaf "All Around Me" RokuSora one-sided RikuSora  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It is owned by Disney and Square Enix.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

Sora lay in his bed, tossing and turning while he dreamt.

In his dream, Sora was searching for something. He looked around in the black, cold darkness that met his eyes where ever he looked. His tan hands looked pale as he reached into the darkness to find "it." He had no idea what "it" was, but he knew "it" made him feel complete. Sora gulped as he tried to call out for "it," but since he didn't know what he was calling out for, he stayed silent.

Silent like everything around him.

As he began to move around in the darkness, a burning began in his chest. The fire slowly grew as he headed in one direction. Towards a huge door that seemed like it was floating in the darkness. Soon, the doors slowly opened revealing a blinding light. Sora shielded his eyes, but then lowered his arms as he saw a boy.

He was standing in the middle of the doorway. He was wearing all white and had spiky blond hair and clear blue eyes. Sora looked closer; the boy looked exactly like him.

The blond boy's lips began to mouth,

_I'm alive  
__I'm alive_

Sora began running to the door, but never getting any closer. The light was slowly disappearing, and the blond boy with it. Sora tried to call out to him, but his voice was gone. All he could do was try and reach out for him.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

Sora was being held back. He looked down and around his body crept black veins that were slowly engulfing him. Sora in a desperate attempt reached back to the blond boy as his only hope. The figure, with little expression on his face, lifted his hand. Sora's face was now being covered by the veins and he was being suffocated. His vision was slowly blacking out and the only thing he was staring at was the blond boy, who seemed to mouth something else.

"Roxas."

Sora sat up quickly in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily and pulling on his collar to get rid of the suffocating feeling. He thought back to his dream, "Roxas…" He repeated what the blond boy said to him. Sora looked at his clock, "11:30?! I'm late!!" He jumped off of his bed and ran around his room trying to get dressed.

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

Sora laid on the sand reaching up to the sky, trying to grab the passing clouds. He couldn't reach them, like how he couldn't reach Roxas.

"I love you."

"Huh?!" Sora quickly turned toward his side, where he had forgotten Riku was lying.

"Just kidding." He smirked. "What's wrong with you? I've never seen you this quiet."

"I'm just… dreaming." Sora stared back at the sky.

"What ever. You just seem to be fading away. Are you getting enough sleep?" Sora silently nodded his head. "That's good. Now, let's go explore."

Sora smiled and quickly got up and ran alongside his friend. They were playing at their secret place, a small island with forests and paupu trees. Also a cave where he and Riku would draw pictures on to the walls with rocks. Sora overlooked all the drawings, slowly going in deeper in the cave.

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

Sora looked back, he was alone, and Riku wasn't with him anymore. He was about to turn back, when he began to hear a quiet voice. Curiously, Sora continued going deeper and deeper into the cave. Suddenly he arrived at a huge door, much alike the one in his dream. Sora put his ear to it and listened closely.

_I'm alive  
__I'm alive_

It was Roxas. Sora tried to open the door. His hands slowly becoming bloodied as he pulled at the door which had no handle.

"Sora! Sora! Stop!"

Sora turned to see Riku pulling him off the door and holding his hands. Riku held Sora in a tight embrace as his hands slowly began to sting and the blood dripped down to the ground.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

That night, Sora was put into the darkness once again. This time, Sora would not be held back from meeting Roxas. He quickly arrived at the door and to his request it opened. Sora was not affected by the light. All he wanted was to see Roxas. The blond stared at him with his blue eyes. And to Sora's surprise, Roxas was the one who rushed forward and embraced the other. They fell to the ground out of the doorway to the light and back in the darkness. Sora didn't care, he was with Roxas. They held each other so tight, and their breathing was synchronized. They were together at last.

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

Tears slowly fell from both their eyes. The light became blurry and was slowly disappearing once again. But Sora was able to look in his arms and see the blond. Once again, they couldn't speak, but Roxas mouthed,

_I'm alive  
__I'm alive  
__I'm alive_

Roxas held tighter the warmth was overwhelming.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

Roxas looked up into Sora's eyes. There was so much sadness and innocence in both pairs; they were one in the same. Roxas moved his hands all over the other. Feeling his clothes, his skin, his luscious chocolate locks. The blond tangled his fingers in it and pulled Sora's face to his. A similar blush was on both their cheeks as their lips slowly caressed. Roxas deepened the kiss as Sora opened his mouth and the blond's tongue won dominance over the brunet's. Both of them were so caught up in the searing kiss, they didn't realize the light that was engulfing the darkness around them.

They pulled away with smiles on both lips.

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

Roxas and Sora stood up, now surrounded by light. They each held each other hands tightly, never letting go. Believing if they did, they would be lost forever once again. Together, they walked into the never-ending light.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_


End file.
